


SINTALE

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Sintale, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After many Genocide Runs, and with Chara in constant control of it all, Frisk finally retakes control, and recognizes her actions has consequences- not that she hasn't before. She goes to RESET to fix everything, but something strange happens... she resets, but her affects are still there, namely Sans' Jacket and Papyrus' scarf. Has the timeline fully reset? Or did something else happen, to which can only be described as "New Game Plus"..?





	1. Bad times...

**Author's Note:**

> *Please take into account that the AU name is not mine, apparently there is already some Fanart out there, but no official works of it, so I figured I'd write my own. This is my first time ever doing this, so if you have any concerns or critique, then don't be afraid to leave it in some comments. I'll try to be frequent, as I might not even get a following, so...  
I guess enjoy the story.

And there he was... standing in the middle of it all... the sins... the actions... the desires that the young human had... it is all tested here... and now, with the red scarf wrapped around her neck, and the light blue jacket hanging in Human's quivering arms... they would relive the tale of what happened in this... very... hallway... A laid-back, but stern voice, filled the room. "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together. . . You will determine the future of this world." the skeleton wearing his light blue jacket as well. The Human never forgotten those words... because he was right... in those few moments, they WOULD meet the king. But... they've seen what happened so many times, so much so that the very fight had lied well in their mind. Besides... _when has the Human ever had control?_

"That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned." The words have heard so many times it plagues the Human that she remembers those words so well. That is why they decided to have a change of heart. But there was one thing the Human never accounted for, despite her not being aware. The Human has took their time to complete a Pacifist Route; sparing their mother, befriending the Skeleton Brothers, and doing what they could to get to this point. What never made sense however, is that their LV -their LOVE- was the same.

"heya, you've been busy, huh?" the skeleton said. The Human was shocked, they thought that they spared everyone in the Underground. "so i've got a question for ya. do you think that even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person if they just try?" This wasn't supposed to happen. The Human spared everyone in what they thought was a hell-hole. Then they realized that the 20 LV was still there; this was the Genocide fight that would happen had the Human have 19 LV or more. The Human had spared everyone, but they did a... glitched Reset, rather than a True Reset; to where it would basically be the start of the cycle. "heh heh heh he... alright... well, here's a better question: **do you want to have a bad time?**" the Skeleton grinned as he said that.

The Human panicked at the question, but the Skeleton understood well. "by that expression on your face... you look like you know what is already going to happen. makes my job a helluva lot easier." The Human was afraid that this was the end of their Pacifist run, but they had recollected themselves, and took a posture showing Strength. While this did come out of nowhere, the Human prepared themselves for a _bad time_. The fight initiates.

"it's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these... kids like you..." His eyes go BLANK. The human knows what happens next. "**SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.**"

(And there's the first chapter. Again, this is my first ever work, so if you have anything to say, then feel free. I am open to critique, and I can edit in response if I need to. Again, the name AU is not mine, the story in this chapter, and in coming chapters is. Take care, and I'll post the next one as soon as I can.)


	2. A Pacifist's Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Determined Human in gridlock with the Skeleton, both must realize that there is something bigger that is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Second Chapter, yay. Let's see how this goes.)

The Human keeps dodging attacks without error- they don't know why they are being attacked by the Skeleton, but she keeps moving. They know what they are doing- with the plethora of bone attacks and blasters, they must keep dodging in order to survive. "honestly? why keep fighting? you'll erase this world anyway. i'm sure of it." the Skeleton said. The Human thought of what he said. It was true; why waste your time with another world if it will be gone soon anyways? But the Human had a rebuttal; they did waste their time, but not everyone else's. The Human was DETERMINED to have a good ending. "the surface is just a front- a way to give us hope." The Human stopped dodging after he said that- they are stabbed by a bone, inflicting some initial damage and karma to follow up. "that in mind, it's hard for me to give it my all, to be blunt." the skeleton said. The Human eats a Nice Cream cone, healing them. The attacks stop coming, and the skeleton starts to sweat.

"ugh, that being said... -tibia- honest, i've been noticing how you are reluctant to fight- as if you have a different purpose for being here... are you really trying to be a geneticist? or are you a pacifist? either way, you aren't attacking. why is that kiddo?" the skeleton asks. The Human responds "Can I explain without you trying to kill me after I spare you?" The Human spares Sans. The skeleton spares Frisk. "shoot me" Sans pleads. "I come from the last timeline. I had been sparing the entire Underground to get to you. I wanted to talk to you. Because my SINS may be crawling up my back, but there is something more urgent than this." Frisk explains to Sans how she saw of a spirit that wasn't looking to just kill and reset. The spirit, the rouge SOUL, wanted universes GONE. They look just like Frisk, but more powerful than them. They also explain how Timelines after the current one may not be the same, seeing as how even though she never killed in the pacifist run, her LV is still 20.

"so let me get this straight- your good now, you spared everyone, yet you know the consequences of genocide. so why are you here?" the skeleton pondered out loud. Frisk gives a bold look to Sans. "To stop that spirit. It comes from ME. I need to solve it on my own. But first... we need to reset. There's something that Doctor Alphys has that you might want to see." Sans gives Frisk a look of disgust, but he won't do without an answer. "what's this i need to see?" Sans asked. "Just wait and see..." Frisk said.

"kid, wait-!" The world is black- the world has reset.

Sans wakes up, but with someone right next to him.


	3. (Quick Note)

(Hi. Sorry that this story wasn't consistant. I am currently moving at the moment, and I don't have a PC to work on. I have been thinking on starting a new work on a new Undertale AU. It wont be coming for a while though, since, again, I don't have my PC. I'll have updates on this however.)


End file.
